nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Roseann Shadowflame/Nexus Adventures story Chapter 7
Mattster and Atom: "How fast are we going?" asked Mattster, looking out the window at the stars. "Not very," said Atom, pounding his fist on the ship's control panel. "Okay, Atom, pounding on it won't help," said Mattster, realizing that he was practically destroying it. "We were given the least technically correct ship! Whhhhy?" Atom cried, getting onto his knees. "You chose it," Mattster said, shifting his feet around and turning his head so he was gazing at a wall. "Oh, haha, hehe," Atom said, realizing that he was the one who chose it. "Yeah, right. Oops, hehe..." The ship started rocking, which caused some concern. "What's wrong?" Mattster asked, turning towards Atom. Atom turned around, a look of shock on his face. "You are not gonna like this!" Zach and Flex: "Okay Flex, where to now?" asked Zach, leaning against one of the chairs in their ship. "Uh, nowhere, somewhere random, um... so on!" said Flex, flipping different buttons in their ship. "What's wrong?" asked Zach, standing up concern in his eyes. "Well, there is a ship, not Maelstrom but it's got someone in it... change that, two people, and it's not any of ours... it's... hey! No way!" Flex yelled, smiling at the last part. "What? What is it?" asked Zach, concern slowly leaving him. "It's my friends! Alec and Christopher!" he yelled, practically bouncing off the walls. "What? Who...?" asked Zach, trying to remember them. "My best friends buddy! BEST FRIENDS! Bbbbbbbbeeeeessssssttttttttt fffffffrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiieeeeeennnnnnndddddddssssss!" yelled Flex, while the ship was shaking. "Oh boy, if they're like you I'm not gonna like this," said Zach, eyes going wide, but Flex just laughed. But the ship started rocking, just like Mattster and Atom's ship was. "What's going on?" asked Zach, waiting for a response, but he was completely freaked out when Flex turned around, and his eyes were glowing purple. Roseann and Ferfature: Roseann and Ferfature were both flying, considering they had one of the most complex ships. "Ugh, this is worse than trying to calm down an angry mob of Nexus Force recruits," said Roseann, putting her head down on the dash. "Agreed!" Ferfature said, leaning back in his chair. "Okay, I'm gonna go into the back and get... uh... something," said Roseann, standing up and walking into the back room. "Okay," said Ferfature, saluting to her. "Haha," she said, walking in the back. She walked into isle three which was extremely big, because after all, even this flier was huge. She was picking some things up and she dropped a can of something. She bent down to pick it up but heard a loud bang on the other side of the storage room. "Ferf?" she called, walking out of the isle looking over to where a round ball-shaped thing was rolling on the floor. "Huh?" she asked, picking it up. It was grey, and had a purple center. When she looked closer, she could see a clear emblem on it; the Darkitect's face. "Holy Nexus, FERFATURE!" she yelled, dropping it and letting it roll away. She looked down the isle and saw a Maelstrom Hunter standing in it holding a book that had the obvious words. "Vanda Darkflame and the Mountain of Destiny." "Okay, that's just sad," she said, rolling her eyes. But when she saw him pull out a blaster and drop the book she had just enough time to yell even louder, "FERFATURE! GET IN HERE!" before it shot her making her get thrown against a wall. Ferfature ran in, and saw that, then the Stromling, and said, "You have a knack for being injured, don't you?" while rolling his eyes, pulling out a blaster, and firing at it. "Oh, get to the chase!" she yelled, leaping up, grabbing her chest, but pulling out a gun. "Alright, come this way, ugly!" she yelled, grinning. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story